The Nut Gatherer (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 3
After they came out, they informed Granny that they were going to head out on an errand. Little did Granny know what they were planning...to help her out with her house. After Wilt and Clover parted ways, Wilt went to look for some cough medicine in hopes to cure Granny. "Now...where would I find some cough medicine?" Wilt looked around. "Medicine Mechanics," A voice echoed through the woods. Wilt turned around to see who said that. When the figure jumped down, he revealed himself to be the same species as Granny, orange skin and red nose. He seemed as muscly as Hefty. "Who are you?" Wilt asked. "My name is Buffy Znurv," He introduced himself, "I was getting some medicine for the chief of my village. You were looking for some cough medicine?" "Yes! Please, sir!" Wilt insisted, "There's an old lady who needs this medicine. She has a mighty bad cough, and I want to help." "Sure thing, Tex," Buffy nodded, "The Forest of Portals should be around here, but I know a short cut." Meanwhile, Clover was looking for some wood to help Granny fix her house. However, she got easily distracted by every animal she comes across that she accidentally ran into a foot. But, not just any foot. It was Peewit's. Peewit turned and looked down at Clover. "Woah! Another Smurf?" Peewit wondered as he held his hand out to her. Clover climbed in before Peewit lifted his hand to his eyes level. "I'm not a regular Smurf!" Clover stated, "I'm a Smurfelli member. See my cheeks?" Peewit got a closer look, "Oh, yea! You must be one of Eska's friends. My name's Peewit by the way." "I'm Clover!" Clover beamed, "You're pretty big to be a Smurf." "Well, I'm a human, not a Smurf," Peewit explained, "You see, I'm part of a group where I protect the forest from Gargamel or any substance of evil. I'm in charge of making sure everything's alright. I was supposed to meet my girlfriend for inspection, but I'll remind her that I've found a Smurf who's lost and needs to get back home." "Actually, I need help finding wood!" Clover corrected, "Maybe you can help me?" "Sure! I would be glad to!" Peewit beamed, "C'mon! I know a great place where they sell it for free!" Back with Wilt, Buffy was leading him down a tunnel where he thought was a shortcut to the Forest of Portals. "So," Wilt began to say, "What brings you to the forest?" "Actually, my village is in the forest," Buffy explained, "You see, I'm a Znurv, and I'm part of Znurv Village." "Really?" Wilt widened his eyes, "Well, I'm a Smurf, but...not really...Smurfelli is more like it." "Really?" Buffy turned to him, "Tell me more about these 'Smurfs'." "Well," Wilt thought hard about them, "They're a group with blue skin and white clothing. They help each other, and Papa Smurf is our leader. He makes certain spells to defend us against Gargamel and heal us. Smurfette is the first female Smurf, but we have more, like our village protector, Eska." "Oh, lucky you have more females in your village," Buffy replied, "All of us Znurvs try to get the attention of Znurvette, but she's not interested in any of us. Though, she's really nice." "Anything else about these Znurvs?" Wilt asked. But before Buffy could answer, they made it to the other side of the tunnel, where the Forest of Portals was. There, they spotted an arctic green portal. Buffy pointed to it. "That's the portal," Buffy stated, "Ready to go get your cough medicine?" "Let's do this," Wilt nodded, and in they went. Previous Next Category:The Nut Gatherer chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story